I'll Miss you Forever, Liv
by Justice and Roses
Summary: I knew I shouldn’t have gone on vacation and leave you alone. My gut had a feeling something was gonna happen and unfortunately my gut was right. EO, Written in Elliot’s POV. Next chapter might be Liv’s
1. El's POV

_Title:_**I'll Miss you Forever, Liv**

_Summary:_** I knew I shouldn't have gone on vacation and leave you alone. My gut had a feeling something was gonna happen and unfortunately my gut was right. EO, Written in Elliot's POV. Next chapter might be Liv's **

_Disclaimer:_** Not mine, do I have to tell you it isn't?**

_A/N: _**Sorry about yesterday, guys. I couldn't post another story. Anyways, this story is about when you tell someone that you love them too late to tell them. As said in summary, it's in El's POV. I say anymore and I'm gonna give it away.**

**I'll Miss you Forever, Liv-Elliot's POV**

This week was hell. We caught fifteen rapists in one week. I couldn't take it. Beating the crap out of locker wasn't helping.

So I talked to my partner, Olivia Benson. We've been bonding a lot since my divorce with Kathy. I love our bond. We might even be … more than friends.

"El, take a break. You really need it," she told me. I shook my head. "Take one, El!" she repeated. It sounds like **she **should take the vacation.

I didn't want to argue, so I asked Cragen if I can take a vacation. He agreed and told me to relax myself. I got my stuff and Olivia looked at me. She smiled. "Have fun, Elliot." she said.

I went to go hug her. I think that I love her. Very much. So much that I like to be her… boyfriend? Husband? I pulled her closer.

I whispered in her ear, "When I get back, we need to talk." She nodded and sat back at her desk. I think she was looking at me leave. I knew I shouldn't have gone on vacation and leave you alone. My gut had a feeling something was gonna happen and unfortunately my gut was right.

* * *

After I came back after a week, I arrived home. I opened the door and turned on the TV.

I can't believe I left it on the news. Then the reporter said on the TV, "In one minute, the story on the police massacre." I looked towards the TV. "What?" I asked out loud.

I dialed the precinct to call Don. "Cragen," I heard his voice. It sounded sad. "What's this I hear about a police massacre?" I asked.

"It happened yesterday. Olivia… died in the massacre." he told me. "No. Please tell me that's not true. Please tell me that Liv's okay," I asked, my voice cracking. "I'm sorry, Elliot." he responded. "They couldn't save her…"

"Why couldn't you stop her?!" I yelled into the phone. "Don't you think that I did? I wouldn't let my daughter do anything that life-risking! I told her to get off that case. But she wanted to see it through the end. There was no arguing with her. I even threatened her to get off." he continued. "I can't believe it," I said, softly.

"Elliot, she told us before she died that she loved you." he said. "I'm sorry," he apologized again. I hung up. I sat on my couch and held my face into my hands.

I started crying. Then the news came back on. "And now the story on the police massacre. Megan?" the reporter said. "Thank you. During the pursuit of catching the most feared rapist in New York City, the suspect fired shots at the police…"

I didn't want to hear the story. I tuned it out. I couldn't believe that she died before I told her that I loved her. I reached into my pocket. I wanted her to be my girlfriend. My everything. I pulled out a ring that said, 'My girl, forever'. I was going to give it to her.

I'll miss you forever… my Liv.

* * *

**End! Tears are flowing from my cheek. Aw, tru sadness! Sadness goes a long way. I kinda hated this story, but it couldn't leave my mind until I wrote it. Okay, everyone, I'll show Liv's POV of what happened tomorrow. Cruel, huh? Alright folks, time for you to write reviews. It's okay if you go heavy on the flames, I don't mind. Thanx 4 reading! Livvy Bear93**


	2. Liv's POV

_A/N:_** Okay folks, this is Liv's POV. Plz enjoy and review at the end. **

**I'll Miss you Forever, Liv-Olivia's POV**

This was hell week. We caught in one damn week fifteen rapists. I couldn't take it and neither could my partner, Elliot Stabler.

I know he let his rage out on his locker and it wasn't working, because he told me.

We've been, you can say bonding, a lot since Kathy broke up with him. He told me that he was tired of all this crap.

"El, take a break. You really need it," I told him. He shook his head at me. "Take one, El!" I repeated. We really needed it, but I think I **really **needed the vacation.

He went to go ask Cragen if he could take off and Captain agreed. He got his stuff and looked at me.

I smiled at him. "Have fun, Elliot." I said. He came and hugged me. I love his hugs. And I… love him. A lot. I would love to be his… girlfriend? Wife? _Get back in reality, Benson._ I told myself. He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "When I get back, we need to talk."

I nodded and sat back at my desk. I saw him leave. I don't think that I wanted him to leave. Something inside me said that I should stop him and tell him to stay. But I didn't listen.

* * *

A week later, the precinct had gotten a hit on the most feared rapist in New York City. We had followed two other hits, but he seemed to always get away. 

Fin had gotten shot at the last time. To catch him this time would be very dangerous. Cragen told me, Fin, and Munch to get off the case. John and Fin easily took off it, but I stayed on. He told me that this was life-risking. But there was no arguing with me.

I told him I wanted to see this through the end. He even threatened me. I still wanted to do this.

I did it for Elliot. He was always so determined to end a case and see it towards the end no matter what, so I decided to be like him.

When I got to the perp's hideout, I already heard shots fired. I'm guessing the backup I called for were already there. When gunshots were silenced, I heard footsteps growing faint.

He was running away. Me and some uniforms started running after him. I shot at him twice, but I always missed. He stopped and turned around, pointing his gun at us.

We froze. We tried to negotiate with him. It didn't work. He heard more squad cars coming and he just shot all around, picking no target. Unfortunately, I was in range of the hail of bullets and I got hit.

I had a bulletproof vest, but the bullet pierced through. I went down. So did the uniforms. I groaned in pain. It felt worse with each passing second. I heard a familiar voice somewhere.

"Olivia!" the person yelled, coming towards me. It was Cragen. He ripped opened the vest and looked at wound. I did too. I was bleeding by my chest.

It was pretty bad. He put pressure on it. "Olivia, hang in there! The bus is coming!" he told me.

Even though I heard the ambulance coming, I knew I was a goner. I knew I wasn't going to make it.

I had saw actual tears come from Don's eyes. _So this is how death feels, _I thought. _I can't believe my time is up. I know I'm gonna miss everyone. Melinda, Munch, Don, Fin, Huang, Casey_, _everyone else in the precinct, also Elliot. Elliot…_

I gave him a small, but sad smile. "Tell everyone I'm going to miss them…" I told Cragen. "Don't talk like that, Olivia!" Cragen yelled. "You're gonna make it!"

"I doubt it, dad." I retorted. "And tell Elliot that I … love him…" I said, sighing my last breath.

I didn't want to go. I never told him that I had loved him. If I had the chance, I would have wanted him to be my boyfriend. My everything.

I'll miss you forever… my El.

* * *

**End! I HATE this story! The only reason I hate this story is because I love Elliot and Olivia together, but they didn't even get a chance together. That sux!!! If I get enough reviews, I'll decide if I should release the sequel of 'Valentine Surprises are a Bitch a little earlier than expected.' Thanx to a certain reviewer, I'll write how Elliot goes on without his Liv. Today! Thanx 4 reading! Livvy Bear93**


	3. The Funeral

_A/N: _**I decided to post another chapter of El's POV after Liv's death. **

**Two days after the massacre…**

I can't believe I came to work today. I caught a rapist today without my Liv. It doesn't matter.

Being on the force for 20+ years, being her partner for 8 years. Today is my last day. I'm retiring today and I told Cragen already. Since the rest of the day was slow, I decided to go home.

I didn't say goodbye to anyone, because I was going to see them again. Tomorrow. At Liv's funeral.

I'm gonna have to tell Liv's brother, Simon, that his only older sister died. This isn't going to be easy.

And I knew it wasn't because when I told him, he broke down crying. "I never got to know her…" he sobbed. I tried to give him comfort, but I don't think it was working.

* * *

When I went to her funeral, there was not a dry eye in sight. Everyone cried. They chose me to say a few words about Olivia. 

"Olivia Benson… was loved by everyone she worked with. She was the best partner I have ever had for eight years. Even though she hardly ever smiled, she would try and make everyone laugh on really worse days. She was a wonderful person that came to work, ready to jump into the day's worse turns. And in that line of duty, there's always nothing to smile about. Olivia went through that loophole. She…" I had to stop. I was going to break down.

I sighed and continued my speech with the tears rolling down my cheek. "She was always good with the victims. She was very kind to her family members. She told me once, that she saw us all as a family. Our captain, the father she never had, our ADA, her sister, and the guys as the older, goofy brothers she would enjoy times with. She also said, that she was lucky to have a big family, including her little brother. But she was wrong."

Everyone looked at me. I smiled. "We were the lucky ones to have you, Liv. We always were." I returned back to my spot with Kathy and the kids.

After the burial, a uniform stopped me. She handed me a folded paper. I read it. _"Meet at Central Park at Midnight. P.S. Bring Casey Novak." _it said.

I went to Casey. "Nice speech, Elliot." she told me. "Thanks. Casey… I need to talk to you."

* * *

**End! What was that about? And sorry, but this was rushed. I loved Elliot's speech and all. I owe you guys. An hour after I post this, I'm gonna do something. And BTW, I'm gonna post the sequel of Valentine Surprises are a Bitch, tomorrow!!! Enough to put you guys out of your misery! YAY! Review and Thanx 4 reading! Livvy Bear93**


	4. The Goodbye

_A/N: _**Alright, people. I decided to spoil you guys and give you a little miracle. Another Liv's POV. 'But Liv is dead,' you say. Not exactly…**

**Liv's POV…**

_Where am I? In heaven? _I woke up in a white place. I looked around a little more and realized that I was in a hospital.

I thought I died. I was relived that I had time left. With my Elliot. I have to see him!

I thought that I had died in Cragen's arms. I guess… I'm just lucky. I want to see El!

Someone came in through the door. I thought it was Elliot. Nope. It was the US Marshals. I gasped. I knew what that meant.

Witness Protection. Just like Alex. "Detective Benson, we're guessing you know what this is about." they started.

"Yes. But why?" I asked. "The rapist had an eye on you for a while. He had planned that you were going to incarcerate him. He knows where you live, your family members, etc. He probably has friends in high places and won't stop until you're dead. We have to protect you and your family."

"I only have my little brother." I told them. "We're taking action, now. We have you and your brother's new identity already to go. We have him now."

"Can I see him?" I asked. They agreed and let him in. I gave him a hug. He started crying. "Olivia, everyone thought you were dead! I went to your funeral and everything! Everyone was there." he told me. "Was Elliot there?" I asked. He nodded. "He said a few words in your honor."

"Did they tell you what was going to happen to us?" I asked him. He nodded again. "Why me too?" he asked. "Because the suspect might come back for you. We can't have you in danger, too." the Marshals said.

They couldn't give us a minute alone. "As soon as we discharge you, we'll be on the move." they told me. "Can't I say goodbye to my friends?" I asked.

"No," they answered. "Please, I gotta say goodbye!" I begged. "No," they repeated.

I felt like yelling at them to let me say goodbye. "I want to say goodbye!" I screamed, sounding like a kid having a tantrum.

"Alright. But only for a few minutes," they finally gave in. "I want to meet in Central Park." I commanded. "You can only choose two people. Who are they?" I thought about it.

**El's POV**

At midnight, Casey and I were at Central Park. Waiting for something. A car pulled up. Two men got out. "We got another stubborn one, that wouldn't take no for an answer." they said.

"What?" Casey asked. Someone opened the side door. I couldn't believe who I saw.

It was Olivia. She had a crooked smile on her face. Casey and I gasped. "Liv," I whispered.

**Liv's POV**

I ignored Elliot. I ran to Casey. "Casey, my best friend… I'm gonna miss you." I said, letting my tears flow from my eyes. She was speechless. She finally spoke.

"We went to your funeral today, Liv. We buried you." she told me. She was crying by now. We hugged for what seemed like an eternity.

Then I looked at Elliot. "El, I'm going to miss you too." I told him giving him a hug. _I should tell him… that I love him. Say it, Benson!_

**El's POV**

_Say it, Stabler! Say 'I love you Liv!' It's not that hard! _I thought. We stopped hugging and looked at each other.

_You got another chance, say it Stabler! You're gonna regret it, say it!_ "Liv," I started. "Yeah?" she asked. _'I love you!' _"Um, I'm gonna miss you too." I said.

_Idiot! At least give her the ring!_

**Liv's POV**

"Oh," I said a hint of sadness in my voice. _Stop waiting on him; tell him that you love him, for God's sake! _I thought.

_You escape death, only not to tell him?! You're pathetic. _"El," I said. _'I love you with all my heart!' _"I'm gonna miss you being my partner. Hope you can still save the victims," I said.

_You suck, Benson! _I screamed in my head. _Give him something! _

**El's POV**

_I had to tell her._ "Liv, I retired, today." I told her. She was shocked. "El, don't! Please go back… for me," she said the last part above a whisper.

I looked at her. Why did she want me to go back? "Alright, I'll go back… for you." I promised her.

She smiled. "Alright, your time's up. Let's go Miss Benson," the Marshals told her. She sighed and walked back to the car. She took once last glance at us.

"Olivia, wait!"

**Liv's POV**

I turned around. Elliot came running back to me. "Take this, Liv." he said, reaching in his pocket. It was a ring. He handed it to me. I smiled. "Thanks, El." I said. I took it from him.

"Simon's waiting for me, El. I have to go." I said, telling him that Simon has to leave with me. "Goodbye, you guys."

I turned back and started heading into the car. Simon looked at me. "You know you want to say it. You know you want to tell him." he mocked me. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said. "Olivia, I can see it in your eyes. Just say, I love you."

I can't believe I'm getting love advice from my younger brother. They closed the door and drove me and Simon towards our new identities.

I looked at the ring. It said: 'My girl, forever' I teared up. "Forgive me, Elliot." I said.

**Both POV**

I never told you that I loved you, even with the second chance. I had the chance and I never said it. I say it too late, now you'll never know. Maybe we'll meet again day…

* * *

**End! And the end it is! I gave you guys a little hope in this, but you'll never know what will happen next! ****I'm so evil!**** This was rushed too and I had no idea where all of this came from. Do you guys want me to continue on this or not? If you do, I'll see what I can do. If you don't, we'll leave it as Elliot and Olivia as never saying I love you to the other. The choice is up to you guys. Review and Thanx 4 Reading! Livvy Bear93**


End file.
